Queen of Time
Moedari/Ultra S Crossover. A Note On Continuity: '''This takes place sometime around Episode 14, when Lunaram has her Regina form but the omniverse hasn't quite gone crazy. It should, however, be read after Moedari is completed. Chapter One A golden Ultrawoman flew through space, and dove in a fireball towards earth, landing in Switzerland. She transformed into a human form: a Czech-looking woman in a golden dress and high heels. She walked into a gun dealershop. "I'd like a powerful gun, please." "What kind of gun? What for?" She paused momentarily. Earth society was foreign to her, but she didn't want to look suspicious. "For hunting." "What kind of animal do you want to kill?" What did earth have in terms of lifeforms? Sometimes she wished she paid attention to these people. "Uhhh... Elephants, rhinos and bears. Or maybe alligators." The cashier looked at her doubtfully. "'ANGRY ''elephants, rhinos, bears and alligators," she aided hopefully. "Half of those are endangered," the cashier said dutifully. "RABID ''ANGRY ''elephants, rhinos, bears and alligators," she said. The cashier looked like he was about to phone some justice force. Well, she didn't want to do this, but what choice did she have? She grabbed him by the chin, pulled him forward, and looked into his eyes. A change came over his persona. "Several guns powerful enough to kill RABID ANGRY ELEPHANTS, RHINOS, AND BEARS," he said, "coming up free of charge." "Thank you," she said, and left a coin. Caesar had given it to her, and it wasn't worth much, but it'd be better than taking half the shop's stock without paying anything. Outside, she changed into an Asian man to avoid tracking, and took off for Japan..... Chapter TwoCategory:Stephan222 Father Leo was chanting the Divine Office when a strongly built Japanese man appeared before him. "Lugeno, I'm going to be wanting your help." ".... Aeta?" he asked, "just let me finish this!" He then read the rest to himself quickly. Jake arrived to see the two staring each-other down. "Have I interrupted something?" he asked. "No," said the two in unison, "we were just showing each-other updates via telepathy." "Oh," said Jake, "you know each-other?" "Used to go time-traveling togethr," said Fr. Leo. "The Doctor himself doesn't hold a candle to us," added Aeta. "Oh.... you like Doctor Who?" "Lugeno does," responded the Ultrawoman in male form, "he started fanboying when we met him." "Which incarnation did you meet?" asked Jake. "We met the twenty-ninth and I created the thirtieth," responded Aeta. A moment of awkward silence followed. "...but on the bright side," said Father Leo, "the Daleks were entirely wiped out for the 16th time..." Chapter Three Meanwhile, in the future, Vogel was battling a creature which looked like some exotic cross of a bat and a bird. "It appears we are not finished cleaning up from the kaiju war," she said. The kaiju war was a far cry from the universe-shattering events in Moedari, which had been averted in the new timeline in many multiverses. It was a clash simply caused by natural effects of the great profusion and gathering of light. They knew very little of what had occurred with the being, because Moedari no longer existed. She went into Spatze and Schlange's room, which was a curious mix of class and swag. Pulling Schlange out of bed, she told him that it was his shift. "As you wish, oh mighty one," he said, before going out. Vogel spread her dove-like wings and flew out the window above the sleeping Spatze. She had little duties on the morrow, and so set out to enjoy the night. She sat alone on a rooftop, staring up at the bright moon and stars, and alternating between contemplating and poetry writing. She noticed a shining particle of light on the ground below. Flying down and alighting gracefully, her skirts blowing the dust away, she picked it up. It was solid light, but it did not hurt her, it felt cold and lost. It grew, and she was enveloped into it, and found herself floating over a great silver river. "You will be my priestess," came a voice. "Who are you?" "Some call me Aeon, others Kronos. To you, I am known as Time. Very few people have known my true form, believing time to merely be some sort of confusing ball or straight line." "Why must I become your priestess?" "Because you have been chosen, and the one who was chosen before you has passed on. I will call her up from the past to tell her story, but do not speak to her, for she is dead." A woman dressed in tough working clothes appeared before Vogel. "Welcome, dove." "What will you show me?" asked Vogel. "Come with me, and you will be shown a lost eternity. It is the story of the Queen of Time!" Chapter Four Category:Fan Specials